


Alternis Tempore

by Angelwingprincess



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, and instead she gets sent to G-Garden, but kind of a slow burn, eventual squnioa things, we're starting from scratch and following the game, will follow the games main events but, with Rinoa never having made it to timber, with some twists and new scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwingprincess/pseuds/Angelwingprincess
Summary: [AU] What would happen if Rinoa had never made it to Timber? If she had never hired SeeD? When her father sends her to Galbadia Garden, his intent is to keep her safe and teach her some discipline. But Rinoa Heartilly is stubborn. Determined, she will do everything she can to help with Timber's Liberation. Even if she has to become a SeeD herself





	1. Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly cross posting from FF.NET as a way to feel productive while I'm working on the next chapter. That and I've come to realize that I'm on AO3 more often myself now a days anyway. The first couple chapters are a little short, but the next one should be much longer as there's going to be a lot more to go on soon. We'll be experiencing some build up and exploration of G-Garden, much of which I'm taking a bit or a liberty with, though a good portion is loosely based between what we see of G-Garden and Balamb's set up.
> 
> Thank you to h34rt1lly, for beta reading this first chapter for me! Without your input, several things would have been missing so I hope the final draft of this will be as good as you hoped!
> 
> For those of you wondering, there will be some eventual Squall and Rinoa fluff and stuff, but that may be a ways off. Keeping the rating at T for now, but once we get further may have to bump it up. Enjoy!

**Change of Plans (Chapter 1)**

* * *

She had almost made it to the train station when he found her. She cursed her luck, the soldiers that had escorted her home, and _that man_ with his piercing gray stare and strict demeanor. Her arms are crossed as she slumps in the plush chair of the office. He hasn't said a word, just shuffled through papers as though she was unimportant. As though she was nonexistent.

Just like almost every other day of her childhood.

When he finally looks at her she straightens instinctively, shoulders tensing for what she is sure will be a formal tear down of her views and a reminder of her place in this household, before he soundly locks her away in her room.

She's tired of being kept behind locked doors. She's not a child anymore.

He watches her with those piercing eyes and she knows he misses nothing. He's a general after all. Always a general first. In a small moment of panic she wonders if she's lost her chance, if she'll ever be able to try and escape again. What if she ruined it? What if she never has a chance to make a difference? What if Zone was right, and she was just a princess with useless words and no action?

He sighs and she uncrosses her arms, hands snapping to rest on her knees in impatience.

"Well?" she demands. Her voice is like a crack of thunder compared to the silence that had held the room before. She almost winces, but forces herself to hold onto her anger. She's had a lifetime of disappointing her father and receiving his lectures; what's one more?

"…It's clear that you are more reckless than I had thought. I had hoped you would pay closer attention to what I had been trying to tell you about the situation with Timber, and satisfy your curiosity and misguided intentions some other way." He pauses, hands clasping together over his desk as he studies her. His daughter, the rebel.

"I won't be satisfied until Timber is free," she states simply. It has become her sole obsession. Her mother's birth place, reduced to a stamping ground for soldiers who take advantage of the citizens. It wasn't right. Why couldn't he see that? "The people are treated unfairly and someone needs to stand up for them. It's not ri-"

"You are one person, Rinoa. A teenage girl with good intentions, but nothing more. Do you honestly think one more rebel vigilante is going to help matters? You would be putting yourself in harm's way for nothing."

"It wouldn't be for nothing! I could help! I wou-"

"You would cause more trouble than there needs to be. You've always been rash, but I never expected you would try something like this. You are the daughter of a high ranking government official. Any one of those terrorists could decide that you would be more useful as a ransom, or make your death a statement against the military as a whole. I will not let you throw your life around as if it were a play thing."

Her lips purse together, hands tightening into fists as he speaks. She longs to yell at him, to tell him of her plans and tell him that her friends were not terrorists. Her mother's countrymen were not terrorists. But he continues on, hands shifting as he grabs a stack of papers inside one of his many labeled folders and pushes it towards her.

"The lack of discipline in your life is my own fault, but I plan to make up for it. You are not suitable for the military and leaving you at home when I'm forced elsewhere is no longer an option. A friend of mine at Garden has agreed to my terms and your care will be overseen there, where you will be protected but also educated about military tactics and the world beyond these doors. Your train will leave tomorrow morning, where you will register as a cadet in the ranks at Galbadia Garden."

When he finished, she couldn't help but stare at him in shock. Her eyes were wide and she was sure her mouth was hanging open…. But his words were unexpected and a heated flush started to rise in her cheeks. He was punishing her by sending her away… to a Garden that trained… _mercenaries_ …

"You… You're sending me off to become a **mercenary**? How is that any better than me going to Timber?!"

"You won't become a mercenary, Rinoa. But the Gardens have a unique stance in that they can remain a neutral party in times of war and their grounds are heavily secured. They have other programs than those for fighters. Martine assures me that you will be well cared for, but he will not give you special attention. It is best that you go into this prepared to learn. If the war takes a sour turn, Deling will be one of the first places to be under fire and you will be safer there."

He leans back in his chair and she knows there's no changing his mind. In fact, the look on his face makes her wonder if he hasn't had this as a backup plan for longer than he wants her to believe. She wouldn't put it past him.

"I-"

He taps a finger on the folder and looks to the door. "There will be no further discussion on the matter. Everything you need to know is in here, including code of conduct and their dress code. I expect you to be on your best behavior. You're dismissed."

Just like that— as if she were one of the men under his command. She's _dismissed_.

With a huff she jumps to her feet and angrily takes the file, her left foot stomping the ground to show her annoyance before she turns on her heel and leaves the room. In a moment of petty, teenage anger she makes sure to slam the door behind her and feels some small satisfaction at the sound.

It's been two weeks since her sixteenth birthday. In a twisted sense of humor she wonders if this was Caraway's present to her.

If so, it sucks.

* * *

The sound of the train on the tracks is comforting, though she wished her destination were different. She watches out the window as the scenery passes by with her cheek resting on her hand and her elbow propped on the edge of the sill. She wasn't really going to be too far from Timber, not really. But there would be mountain passes and the forest between them. Even if she somehow managed to get away from Garden, she wasn't sure she could traverse the forest and open plains on her own.

She'd have to find some other way to help Timber. This was just a set back. _That man_ wouldn't put an end to her plans.

Her thoughts had caused a huff of air to pass through her lips in an aggravated sound; not quite a sigh but not a growl. A soft whine came from the floor near her feet in response and she glanced down at her faithful companion. Another rebellious moment when she had managed to convince Caraway to let her go to Timber for a few weeks. She'd found Angelo at the pet shop there and brought her home, training her and finding in her a relief from the loneliness that haunted the hallways of her family home.

Since her mother's death the General had spent little time with Rinoa and instead left her in the care of tutors and nannies. The halls had once been filled with family laughter and her mothers songs, occasionally accompanied by the piano. Now the house stood like a silent monument to her mother. The piano lay untouched in a locked room that her father had banned her from entering. She'd snuck in a few times, childhood curiosity and her already rising rebellious nature urging her to linger in the one place that had been untouched since her mothers passing.

At first it had been a comfort to be surrounded by the memory of her mother in that room. But as the dust collected and time passed by, she ended up joining her father in avoiding the room entirely. It became too painful to remember how they used to be. She instead began dedicating herself to reading in the library, finding her first interest in politics and the puzzle of strategic maneuvers. She'd disappear for hours at a time inside a novel and may have continued to linger in that mild contentment until she had happened upon the article that started her obsession with Timber.

_"Timber Native Julia Heartilly Finds Fame in Deling."_

She patted her friends head lightly making a small shushing noise. Technically Angelo wasn't even supposed to be with her now. Pets weren't allowed, or so the file had said. But she wasn't leaving her behind. Besides, she was much more than a normal pet anyway. Much smarter and definitely better company than a few other people.

"If they can't see how valuable you are then we'll just have to sneak you in, huh girl?" She said with a smile. She doubted even that man would have thought that either she or her pet would have trained as they did. She wasn't completely unprepared... She even had a weapon. The Blaster Edge was tucked away in her bag along with her favorite pairs of clothes and her new outfit she'd planned to wear when she got to Timber.

She'd still wear it... though it wouldn't be as meaningful as she'd first intended.

She felt the prickle of tears and pushed them back. She would _not_ cry. She wouldn't let him win. She'd prove to him and all these people at Galbadia Garden that you couldn't control someone with regulations and guidelines. She would take this as an experience to help her in her endeavor, a way to be more prepared. She could admit to herself, at least, that she would benefit from some official combat training. Sneaking off for her and Angelo to fight the Geezards just outside the city limits could only do so much. Those little monsters didn't really put up much of a fight anyway.

The chime sounding above them, signaling their arrival along with the slowing train and over head voice announcing their platform. Biting her lip she gazes out the window one more time, wishing for freedom. Resigned, she pulls herself to her feet and grabs her bag. The weight sets her off for a moment before she adjusts and steps into the aisle. She taps her hand against her leg in a signal for Angelo to heel as they make their way to the exit.

* * *

"Welcome, Miss Caraway. We've been expecting you. The headmaster wanted to greet you personally but he ha-"

"Heartilly."

The older man finally looked at her instead of at her file, which she assumed he held. His eyes narrowed at the interruption and his obvious questioning glare reminded her that this was a military based school, not just another civilian center. She steeled herself and straightened her shoulders, refusing to cower and daring him to do something.

"Beg pardon?"

"Heartilly. My last name is Heartilly. I had it officially changed in Deling City two weeks ago."

He looks back at the file and then at her, an eyebrow raising before he nods. "I'll be sure to document that. As I was stating, the headmaster is elsewhere so I will be showing you to your dorm and you can familiarize yourself with the school from there. There are no classes today, but you will be expected to rise and begin the day at 0600 hours. Breakfast in the cafeteria is available from 0600 to 0700 and classes will begin at 0800. Do not be late. Tardiness is frowned upon and will be dealt with at your instructor's discretion."

Just that one glance was all he gave her before he began walking towards the front gates. His swift pace and unhurried voice made it clear he expected her to follow him so she tried to do just that. The sounds of their footsteps were muffled but the clear clicking of Angelo's nails could be heard in the small silence he'd given in his explanation. It seemed to grab the instructor's attention as he looked at the dog as though noticing her for the first time.

When Rinoa stopped again she followed his eyes and looked to her pet, Angelo now sitting at her side with her thick fur brushing against her leg. She knew what was coming and was glad that her companion was sticking so close to their training in this new place. Mentally she prepared her defenses for Angelo, ready to list her pedigree and training. A swift intake of breath and fingers clenching, only to release in surprise by his next words.

"... Pets are not welcome on Garden property unless they have prior training in military or battle situations. Regardless of training, no pets are allowed inside the classrooms and we cannot promise care if your carelessness in the training center results in their injury. I would assume you knew this before hand?" His question was obviously a way to bait her, to treat her as most people thought she was: a pampered princess. He probably expected that she had brought Angelo as a comfort and that the only training she had was normal household variances. She felt a smile tugging at her lips as she thought of the surprise they would give when people saw them fight for the first time. They may not be experts, but she doubted they would have seen anything like it.

Rinoa prided herself of her strategic mindset. If nothing else could be said for her skills, she could always find unique ways to handle a situation in order to get the results she wanted.

"Yep, she's fully trained and has some prior battling experience. Neither of us have gotten much, but she's definitely more than a pet." _She's also a great listener and my best friend._

He harrumphed in response and continued his lecture on the regulations of the Garden, leading her through the gates and towards the dorm rooms. She let him drone on, enjoying this one victory. She had been expecting a fight about Angelo coming with her, but she guessed military dogs were becoming more and more common now.

When he finally left her at her dorm she stared at the small room in a state of dismay. She was always used to having space for herself and it annoyed her that she was nervous and slightly bitter about now being forced into smaller quarters and expected to share the room with at least one other person. To her delight, the roommate was currently away. This left her time to get acquainted with the room. Peeking around she saw that there was one drab room to the left with a bed and shelving, no decorations to be found. The other held some scattered books and a few personal touches, but much of everything else was in place and pristine.

It all just seemed so... **_dull._**

This whole place seemed to lack life outside of the students going to class and practicing for missions. She was going to change that, even if it was just in her own little dorm. Besides, this wasn't permanent. She was going to leave as soon as she could. Just a small hitch in her plans. That's all.

She let her bag fall from her hands to land on the floor, her body roughly hitting the mattress as she let herself flop onto the sheets. She felt the dip of the smaller bed as Angelo jumped up next to her, her dog's breath warm as it fluffed the hair at the top of her head. She flung an arm over her eyes and blindingly patted her friend on the head. She knew that she could still email Zone and Watts... still help them in small ways, but she wanted to be there. She wanted to show she was just as dedicated and she just knew that she could do more in person than she ever could with just advice and words alone.

Zone still frequently reminded her of how little she had known about what was really going on in Timber. The shortages of wages, of business, of people feeling safe. To him, she had been a pampered princess, spoiled and unwilling to actually help those less fortunate if it meant giving up what she had. He'd told her if she was serious about liberating Timber then she wouldn't need to hide behind the Caraway name, wouldn't need her father's money or the big house in the capital city.

For months she had planned it all, spoken with Zone and Watts about how she would do it and what she would do once in Timber. She felt like most days, Zone had been humoring her. He probably hadn't fully believed she'd do it, or that if she did that she wouldn't last long. Watts had seemed more excited, but no one had been more excited (or scared) than her. She hated herself for the slight bit of relief she had felt at not leaving successfully. She didn't want to admit how much leaving had unnerved her.

How would anyone in Timber take her seriously if she didn't stand to fight with them?

She didn't necessarily want to _lead_ the revolution, but she wanted their respect, and she felt sick knowing this meant that Timber's suffering would go on for even just a little bit longer. Caraway's words whispered in her thoughts and she tried to shrug them away. She was just one girl. But she could plan. She was the daughter of a high ranking General and she had always been able to think one step ahead... she just needed to get more information.

For now, she would bide her time and play at being a Garden cadet. Once she'd gotten what she needed then she would find a way to help Timber.


	2. Find your way

She's awakened by a cold nose in her face, followed by a wet tongue and a slow realization that she had fallen asleep. With a small laugh and a gentle push, Angelo's weight is off her chest and the soft thud indicates she's found new footing on the floor. She wipes the slobbery dog kisses from her face with her hand, promptly using the blanket on the smaller bed to then clean off her fingers.

She's surprised she fell asleep at all and has no clue as to how long she was out exactly. She had meant to stay awake, shoot off an email to Zone, and then explore a little to get her bearings. She hoped she'd still have time before the Garden's curfew took place.

Glancing around the room her eyes land on a small alarm clock with glowing digits resting on the small bedside table. The time reads 2 o'clock, the tiny little light next to the numbers indicating pm rather than am. She hopes it's accurate. Her stomach grumbles and she sits up. Angelo gives a whine to remind Rinoa that she is there, her head tilted as she watches her with those intelligent eyes.

If she's hungry, poor Angelo is probably hoping for food as well.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Next time I'll set up your things before sleeping the day away, okay?" She smiles as her friend sneezes in response before opening her mouth and letting her tongue loll out in a doggy version of a grin.

She quickly goes about setting up her pets needs, getting water from the bathroom sink for her bowl and pouring some of the dog food she'd brought into another for Angelo to enjoy a small snack. She sets it up on the other side of the bedside table, against the wall and out of the way to avoid tripping over them in the early mornings to come.

Angelo gives a happy wag of her little nub of a tail and goes right over to eat, happy to have gotten what she wanted. For a moment she debates just going back to sleep and letting the day slip away, to not think about where she is and where she _isn't_. Instead she pushes through and begins to unpack her bag, emptying it of her clothes and hanging them in the closet; a much _smaller_ closet than she's used to, but she bites her lip and reminds herself that she wouldn't have had such luxuries with the Owls either.

Already inside are three sets of the uniform she'll be required to wear during her time at Garden. The dark blue, almost black, uniform featured a collared jacket and an almost knee length skirt. The only real color was the red scarf or bow, that signaled she was a cadet and not yet a SeeD. There were silver embroidered designs on the shoulders but it still seemed to lacking in life for her tastes.

She wasn't going to be putting that thing on until she had to, that's for sure.

With that task complete, she shuts the closet and once again surveys the room. She's stuck here for now, she knows that, but she is still stubborn enough to decide that she will not let herself wallow in this colorless and soulless place without giving it a little Heartilly flare.

It may take her a few weeks and some sneaking to get what she'd want, but soon this room would be the exact opposite of military standard.

Her musings are interrupted by the loud sound of her stomach as it loudly complained about being forgotten. She placed a hand on her stomach as though to quiet the noise and glanced over at Angelo. The shepherd had finished her own meal and had happily taken up spot on the bed, as though to take another nap. She watched her owner with eyes half closed as though urging her to leave.

"Traitor." Rinoa teased, mock glaring at her pet. "Sending me off into the enemy by myself." Angelo breaths deeply and closes her eyes, as though ignoring her and Rinoa shakes her head, smiling to herself. Maybe not quite sending her off into the enemy, but it was close enough. The Garden is as much the military's pawn as they are mercenaries. Going to the highest bidder and being so close to the capitol means their loyalty has been pretty much bought. There's not many that can out bid Deling now.

She finally leaves her room and closes the door behind her, making sure her things are safe from prying eyes. Now she just needed to find the cafeteria…. Or at the very least, a snack machine.

* * *

The dormitory hall was deserted when she left, and the majority of the other halls weren't much better. Although Galbadia Garden was one of the most populated of the Garden facilities, she found herself doubting exactly how many students they housed. How could a place supposedly filled with people seem like such a ghost town?

Her stomach grumbled another protest as she wandered down yet another hallway with no success. Not a single snack machine in sight and the few students she _did_ see refused to make eye contact with her. She wasn't sure why, but figured that it could have something to do with her lack of uniform. Though she didn't see why they didn't dress more casual when classes were out. Maybe just practicality? Though as much as she loved skirts, she didn't think she could wear one all the time. Were uniforms required for combat training? How was she supposed to fight in a skirt without showing off her panties anyway? Well, her blaster edge didn't require a lot of movement, but what if she had to jump or dodge something? Were these uniforms really all that practical when you took that into account?

Maybe they just didn't get a chance to go into one of the towns often. Garden probably didn't have any variety of outfits outside of uniforms if you needed more clothes and most of these kids were here all year round.

Lost in her whirlwind of thoughts she neglected to pay attention as she rounded the corner of yet another hallway. With an 'oompf' she collided with something solid and waved her arms in an attempt to catch her balance. Two warm hands grasped her shoulders to help steady her and a voice with a strange accent teased her ears.

"Whoa! You alright there, darlin'?"

She regains her balance and takes a deep breath to contain her embarrassment. Stepping away to remove his grip she looks at the owner of the drawl and finds herself looking up, and up, and _Sweet Hyne this guy was tall_. A smirking Garden cadet was staring at her and she would have probably apologized and been on her way but there was something that just demanded her attention—

"Sorry, I... is that a _cowboy hat_?"

If it was possible for his smirk to grow bigger, it did. After so many cadets dressed in normal attire, that one difference was enough to make her completely forget everything else for just a moment. The absurdity had her mind whirling with questions, and to say it didn't exactly go with the rest of the dress code would be a downplay. It looked quite ridiculous.

"Nice of you ta notice! I think it adds a certa—"

Rinoa grimaced as her stomach let out another of its protests, the 'cowboy cadet' raising a brow and stopping mid sentence. Though the smile never left his face he seemed to pay a little closer attention to her and she felt her face heat up as he took stock of her clothes. A pair of knee length jean shorts and a white blouse were definitely not Garden issued clothes and she could see him make the proper deductions.

"New here, huh?"

"Uhm... Yeah, kind of. I was looking for the cafeteria."

He gave a small chuckle and tossed a thumb over his shoulder. "You musta got turned aroun'. The mess hall is down that way, second hall to the left."

"Thanks..." She gave a brief smile and made to walk past him only for him to lean against the wall and cross his arms in front of her.

"You want me to give ya a tour? Pretty lady like yourself shouldn't be wanderin' alone."

Though he seemed nice, too many years of hearing her fathers military speeches and fine tuning her own strategies had made her wary of trusting people on words alone. He was too close to the military himself, as a Garden cadet, for her to think that he might not have any ulterior motives. She knew how gossip spread and she also doubted there wasn't a cadet here that didn't know that the 'new girl' in their ranks was the general's daughter. So as she spoke she walked around him on the other side, heading in the direction he'd gestured to.

"No thanks. I think I can manage." He shrugged as she walked away and stood straight once more. His smile never left this face as he moved to continue his original path.

"Suit yourself."

She glanced once over her shoulder to watch him saunter off. She reminded herself that she wasn't here to make friends, even from nice guys wearing ridiculous cowboy hats. In _fact_ , she remembered as she faced forward once more, she wouldn't be _here_ at all, if she'd had her way. Her footsteps were a little more purposeful as she moved, a little bit faster, and her eyes held a new determination to make it by on her own here. She didn't need anyone to hold her hand, she could _do_ this.

* * *

The cafeteria reminded her of a hospital in the clean and clinical way it appeared. Every thing was in muted tones, maybe a few potted ferns or plants but nothing that screamed 'life and energy'. She wondered if all the Gardens were like this. Did they all have such military aspects invading into even the decor of the place? Even Caraway, with his strict adherence to the Galbadian military and way of life, had let their home be a _home_. But then, maybe that had been her mothers doing and he just never changed it all these years.

She ignored the way the cleaning chemicals blended with the smell of the food and got into a short line for something to eat. It seemed there wasn't much of a selection, she had been too late for lunch and it was mostly odds and ends but she was able to get what appeared to be a, somewhat edible looking, club sandwich and bottle of water. It would do for now. Better than the protein bars she'd had stashed away from her escape attempt to Timber.

She sat at an empty table and did her best to ignore the stares around her. Gossip existed everywhere, even in prestigious military academies. Maybe even _especially_ in military academies. She remembers well how the stares and words spoken at the few events (never parties, never for fun) her father let her attend. Full of his fellow military personnel with sharp stares and sharper tongues. Gossip in those circles could prove just as dangerous as any other weapon, one of the few things her father had made sure she pay attention to.

It was something she had always hated. Playing a role of pretend, putting on pretty smiles, and always, _always_ , knowing that everyone held assumptions on her based on status and relations. Their opinion of her was never made from the things she said or the things she did, and her words were left to the sidelines. _Dismissed_ , as _that man_ so often said.

But, she thought as she finished the last of her meal, those interactions did teach her one important lesson. She learned quickly how to put on a show and act a part. People always had spoken more freely about the topics she wanted to hear if she acted the curious, naive girl. It was just a matter of finding the right moves on the board to bring you closer to your goal.

When she was back in her room later that evening she traced paths with her thoughts. Though Timber wasn't far in exact distance, she would either have to cross monster invested fields and forest on foot or she would have to take the long way through the trains and go back through Deling. She had no delusions of grandeur that she could safely make it with just her and Angelo, not through unfamiliar terrain and with her battle experience still so inadequate.

As she rolled on her side in the small dorm bed she wondered how the Owls were doing without her. She wondered how the trees looked as spring finally hit fully through the city streets. She let herself wallow, for just a moment, on how horribly _alone_ she felt in this moment. Even in Caraway's house, at least she had known the staff. Now, the silence permeated every corner of the small space, the sounds of Angelo's breathing her only comfort. Her plans seemed so much more fragile in the dark and she so desperately wanted to succeed.

She grasped her mothers ring where it lay on its chain around her neck, the comforting metal a reminder for why she so desperately wanted to save Timber. Though she would never know for certain, she felt in her heart that her mother would have felt the same and wouldn't have stood by as her hometown was ravaged from the inside out. She would have _done_ something. But, since she wasn't here, Rinoa would have to do it for her.

She finally found sleep with a faint voice singing lullabies in her memories and childish laughter ringing in her head.


	3. Foundations

She’d ignored the first three rounds of the alarm as it beeped, her head shoved under her pillow to block out the noise. Her thoughts were fuzzy with sleep, her unwillingness to wake a regular occurrence; Rinoa was not a morning person. She hated waking early and always tried to sneak just a couple more minutes of sleep.

She was very close to catching an elusive dream; something that made her feel vaguely like she’d been floating…. Or was it flying? Whatever it was, it slipped out of her grasp completely as the alarm went off a fourth time. It was accompanied by a whine from Angelo, who looked at her with her head cocked, already well adept in her owner’s routine.

Rinoa sighed and slapped at the alarm until it finally quieted, sitting up in the bed. She’d set it extra early, knowing her own habits and the fact that she’d need to ensure Angelo was well cared for before she tried to attend her first class.

She rose reluctantly and gathered her favorite pair of jogging clothes before checking outside her room to make sure the shared bathroom was empty. A quick morning routine and she exited back to retreat to her room. She piled her hair up into a loose ponytail, eyes catching on the folder she’d tossed haphazardly on the desk.

She’d never looked at her schedule. She wasn’t sure what to expect when she finally did. When she thought of Garden, she thought of trained killers for hire, not ‘ _ Gaia’s Global Studies _ ’ or ‘ _ Galbadian Literature _ ’. There were a few course names she supposed made sense. ‘ _ Monster Identification _ ’ and ‘ _ Para-magic: Beginner _ ’ would be useful for them she was sure. The most obvious was ‘ _ Active Combat Preparation _ ’. There were many normal school studies, all mixed in with ones obviously unique for military or Garden purposes.

She supposed it made sense. If they were going to blend in with the masses they needed the same general education. From a strategic standpoint it was very logical. The more knowledgeable they were, the less likely they would fail in their objective.

There was a map under her schedule as well. Something she wished she’d found yesterday, but would be grateful for when she had to find her way to her designated first class later. She traced a path lightly with her finger, memorizing the turns and halls that should lead her and Angelo outside so they could attempt their morning routine. 

She felt a flare of pain in her chest as she thought of the routine they  _ should _ have been starting, before she pushed it back. She was not going to wallow in ‘what if’s’. She’s sure that’s what  _ that man _ expected her to do, and she would do her best to prove him wrong.

She held that thought in the forefront as she and Angelo explored the grounds for their morning run. She let it sink in and fuel her plans. She would thrive and learn and play these games. But she would get what she wanted in the end, she promised herself.

Timber deserved only her best. And if she had to even go as far as becoming a SeeD to get them the help they needed, then that is what she would do.

They got back with enough time for her to freshen up and get in uniform. Ugh, she seriously wondered which headmaster had deigned to design the dress code. Skirts for the girls made absolutely no sense when it came to their apparent end goal. She made a note to see if she could alter some of her shorts she brought to fit under the skirts to give herself a bit more modesty as she fed Angelo. 

The reminder alarm on her phone went off with a shrill, the time flashing that she had 20 minutes to find her classroom. It should be enough time. She hoped.

A quick kiss to Angelo’s furred head, she snagged her schedule and left, promising to be back at lunch. She checked the map again before she turned from her dorm, then started walking. 

There were little signs on each of the intersections, numbers listed and the occasional directory, but she would have been lost again in moments without the map. Why hadn’t anyone deemed it a good idea to give her a tour? Were new students always treated this way? Expected to fend for themselves and if they got lost, then they were to blame? 

She wondered if maybe she should have accepted the tall cadet’s offer yesterday after all… It might have helped. But she’d already burned that bridge. Maybe she could ask her roommate, if she ever saw the girl in person.

She stopped just out of range of the doors sensor, confirming the number on her schedule with the one shown on the plague on the wall. She took a deep breath as her heartbeat sounded in her ears. Her nerves bubbled in her stomach like a swarm of bite bugs and she chastised herself for feeling even an ounce of nervousness.

_ It’s just school. _ She told herself.  _ Just school, with classrooms and teachers and homework. _

Ha, yeah. But also with an added dose of learning to gray out your moral compass and kill people. 

She winced at her own train of thought. One last breath of preparation and she shoved her worries to the side. She would not enter this room appearing weak. She would hold her head high and let none doubt that she was more than capable. 

If there was one thing she learned from Fury Caraway, it was that you never showed your weaknesses.

* * *

 

She sighed through her nose, her head hiding behind her arms as they rested on the table. Her lunch, a measly salad she had picked at but couldn’t stomach finishing. Too many people were watching her. It felt like everyone was just waiting for her to screw up and prove just how much of a pampered brat they all thought she was.

She knew what they expected to see was some girl used to getting her way and never working for anything. And maybe… maybe a few years ago they would have been right. But she had changed,  _ was _ changing. She could admit when she was wrong…

Even when some of the students smug looks when she fumbled made her want to claw their smirks right off their faces.

She hears the faint screech of the chair legs on tile before a slightly familiar voice cuts through the din of noise. “Ya alright there?”

She looks up to see the boy from the hallway, his ridiculous cowboy hat resting on the table next to her salad. He’s leaning forward slightly, one arm hanging on the back of his chair as he watches her curiously. She puffs her cheeks before releasing the air quickly and sits up. One hand waves lazily at his question. “Yup.”

She doesn’t know why he’s talking to her, since it’s not like he couldn’t have his pick of kids here. She’s sure he’s got to have friends somewhere. Maybe if she gives him one word answers he’ll leave her alone.

“Jus’ checkin’ there, darlin’. Seemed ta me you might be havin’ a rough first day.” 

She glances away towards the rest of the cafeteria. People are still staring, some at him and a great many at her. She guesses it wouldn’t be hard to guess at her feelings with the way they whispered and her own obvious reactions.

He follows her stare and then thumps the table to get her attention. She glances back at him in surprise. He gives her a roguish grin, one she might have found attractive if he was her type.

“Don’t worry yerself over them too much. ‘Bout like a bunch a gossipin’ housewives. Not much else ta do ‘round here.”

“Ah, thanks… I guess?”

“My pleasure! Can’t have a pretty girl like yerself feeling down on her first real day, now can we?”

She snorts trying to hold back her laugh. His compliment was delivered with a wink, so exaggerated she can be certain that he holds no serious intentions with it. 

“That’s better!” He grins widely and leans back in the chair. She does giggle then, her head shaking from side to side.

“You sure seem awfully smug.”

“Well, there’s nothin’ more pleasin’ than to make a girl smile.” It’s such a smooth delivery that she can’t help but scoff at him. He holds a hand over his heart, face mimicking pain at her until she lets out another laugh. 

He sits up fully in his chair, removing the arm from the back to offer it forward over the table. “Irvine Kinneas. Pleasure to officially make your acquaintance.”

She reaches over and grasps his hand in her own, finally relaxed for the first time since the morning began. “Rinoa Heartilly. And thank you. Though I’m still confused why you keep talking to me. I’m sure you have other friends.”

He shrugs, his hand withdrawing and his elbows leaning onto the table. “Nah. You’re talkin’ to G-Garden’s least popular guy right here. At least, as far as anyone other than the ladies, that is.”

He had a confident smile but something about that tugged at her heart, as though it wasn’t quite as full as it should be. It made her wonder if maybe he really was just trying to be kind, to extend a hand that he wished had maybe been extended to him. 

“Do you draw them in with your ‘cowboy’ routine?” She asks with a smile. It surprisingly easy to talk to him.

Maybe she just hadn’t wanted to realize how lonely she was.

He gives her a wild grin and grabs his hat from the table. He places it on his head with emphasis before drawling in an even thicker accent than before, “Darlin’, it ain’t no routine.”

She laughs loudly that time, startling a few of the other students watching at the edges. A few seconds later he joins her and she wonders if maybe, for a little while, they could be friends.

The rest of the day seems less stress inducing than her morning. She makes sure to leave the cafeteria with enough time to let Angelo out for a bit before her next class. She debates with herself over whether she should continue talking to Irvine when she ultimately plans to betray Galbadia to assist Timber. Ultimately, she decides that maybe having at least one friend isn’t a bad idea and, as she tells Angelo, 

“He’s probably just curious anyway. He’ll get bored in a few weeks when he realizes I’m not gonna fawn all over him.”

Angelo scratches her ear, huffing a breath and shaking herself before looking back at her pacing owner. 

“But… It’d be nice to have someone to talk to, maybe get some help while I’m here. At least with this cadet stuff.” She looks at her dog affectionately and crouches down to fluff up her ears gently. “Not that you’re not a great listener, but you can’t exactly talk back.”

She gets a bark at that, which she laughs at in return before getting Angelo sorted so she can return to classes.

She and Irvine had discovered that they shared a few of her evening classes and he had jauntily stated he would ensure she had a seat next to him for all of them. As she walks into classroom for ‘ _ Monster Identification _ ’ she half anticipates that he’ll be embarrassingly obvious about her sitting next to him. Considering his flamboyant nature and his tendency to talk with his hands, she doesn’t expect him to just be sitting quietly near the back of the room. She catches his eye and he winks at her before he focuses back forward, his hat on the desk just to his left an obvious marker for where he intends for her to sit. 

She walks up the stairs to the seat, ignoring the stares, and bumps his shoulder with her hip before taking her seat. He grins at her as she slides his hat in front of him. There’s a few muttered whispers before the Instructor calls attention. She ignores them and Irvine seems to do the same. As the lesson begins, she feels much more confident than she had that morning.

All through the class Irvine tries to help her catch up with everyone else. He gives her extra commentary on the monsters of the day, as well as giving her a rundown of the ones she’ll need to remember for the next time they go training. 

He’d been particularly amused at her expression when he mentioned they trained with actual monsters.

He’s not in her Para-magic class, as he’s not exactly a beginner, but he gives her some tips before they move on. She finds she actually enjoys some of the content, the instructor not nearly as droning as some of the others. She wonders if there’s a library for her to do extra research. The thought of being able to access even just healing magic is something she hadn’t considered before. If she could learn more, and maybe find a way for some of the Owls to use it, it could help them all immensely.

Her next class is convened in the sports area outside and requires she run by her room to grab her weapon of choice. She finds Irvine near the door leading out, nearly running into him as she adjusts the straps on the Pinwheel to make sure it’s secure.

He doesn’t comment on it, just grins at her and hoists his shotgun up so it’s resting on his shoulder. She raises a brow gestures to it with her left arm. “A gun?”

He leans to one side, hip cocked and gestures to himself with his free hand. “Didn’t I ever tell you my specialty? Guns and women, darlin’. I’m the best shooter in the whole Garden.”

She rolls her eyes but smiles anyway. “Sure. Just don’t miss the targets then.”

They join the other students surrounding the instructor and listen to the droning as they are listed the procedures for the day. There are targets set up, as well as dummies and an area off to the side that is intended for people to partner up for hand-to-hand practice.

Long range, such as she and Irvine, are set to the left while close range fighters separate to the right. There are more people in long range than she’d originally anticipated, though close range does outnumber them. She sees a few more people with guns, though there are a few weapons she’s not directly familiar with. 

For all intents and purposes, they are left to their own devices. Irvine seems to thrive for a moment as he hits center on all targets he aims for. He garners the attention of a few admirers whom he throws smiles and cocky pick-up lines at. She feels more an outsider here than in the classrooms. Most, if not all, of the students here had been enrolled in Garden since childhood. It brings back the memory of Zone, reminding her that the resistance wasn’t just a game to play to make her father angry. She knew that and she had honestly wanted to help, still did. But this… it’s daunting to say the least, how inadequate her own skills are in comparison. It makes her question just how much help she would have been in Timber. Strategy can only get one so far and she can’t expect the Owls to protect her if she can’t do the same for them.

Her mood does not brighten for the rest of the class and she offers up as much effort as she can. She isn’t surprised when she is given extra practice requirements and she can’t honestly say she doesn’t need them. She’s determined to throw herself into the training without complaint and hope that she can learn quickly.

She adheres to the Garden schedule for the next three weeks. She attends the classes, navigates the corridors, and studies as best she can. In between she spends time with Irvine who does his best to become her friend and, despite herself, she enjoys his company and finds herself showing him things when they interest her and letting him meet Angelo.

Her canine companion has no qualms about getting a new friend. She takes to Irvine quickly and leaves Rinoa laughing when she attacks the tall gunman with kisses in every subsequent visit since their first. It’s a strange sight, seeing him holding his hat off to the side to keep it from the sloppy tongue of his attacker as he laughs on the floor and she laughs too because it’s contagious.

She’s only seen her roommate a handful of times as she passes in and out. She doesn’t ask, but she’s fairly certain the girl spends her nights elsewhere and really she prefers it that way so that there’s no one to complain when she and Irvine sprawl in the small sitting area with Angelo to talk and study.

She’s got one of the monster guides trying to memorize the weaknesses and strengths of the ones they’ll be faced against in the next field exercise when Irvine moves his hat from where it was covering his eyes and gets her attention.

“We’ve got leave next week, you headin’ back home?”

She looks at him confused for a moment before it really registers and her brain shifts gears. “Probably not. What kind of leave?”

“Every now and again they gives us some time to ourselves, let us take the train to go off for a couple days. Most kids visit family, if they have any. The rest head off to Deling for shops and booze. Figure it’s probably to keep us from killing each other, but it works out pretty well.”

She closes the book, staring at the wall blankly as she tries to contain her excitement. “Does the train only run to Deling?”

“Nah, there’s one that goes to Dollet and Timber too.”

“Great!” She grins, flicking a paper wad at him from her discarded notes and jotting down a reminder to herself in her notebook. He catches it and sits up. His hat is left to the floor, his hair sticking at weird angles out of the normal ponytail he keeps it in from where he’d been laying. 

“A’right, princess, where we going then?”

She frowns then, a noise escaping her throat in frustration at the nickname. Why did everyone she knew somehow deem that as the appropriate nickname for her? He waits patiently through her silence, fingers tapping on the brim of his hat as she finally looks up. 

“Who said ‘we’?”

He waves his hand in the air dramatically and rolls his eyes. “You don’t honestly think I’d let ya go off all by your lonesome, do ya? Pretty thing like you could get into too much trouble.”

She shakes her head at him, irritated that he thinks she needs looking after and she tells him so with finger pointing and eyes glaring. All she gets for her trouble is a low chuckle.

“I never said you couldn’t, Rinoa. I just gotta feelin’ that you’ll be a bit distracted, considering how excited you sounded.”

“Oh.” It was… strange, to think that he wanted to come to help her without even knowing her reasons for going. “Okay then. But if you do, you have to promise to do as I say. I’m hoping to meet up with some friends and, well, with Timber’s situation they’re a little wary of people from Galbadia.”

“Understandable. The capitol ain’t done much to Timber that’s been good in recent years. Even out here most people know that.”

She lets out a sigh and wonders if it’s really wise at all, to let him come with her. He could just rat her out to the Headmaster and she’d be stuck here without even this little freedom if word made it back to Caraway about what she had planned. Maybe it made her foolish, but she found she had begun to trust Irvine. Not enough to tell him everything, but enough to watch her back from people she didn’t know.

“And no flirting with every pretty thing you see, either.” She said, face full of seriousness as she wagged a finger at him. He made a pained expression, picking up his hat and holding it against his chest as though struck. She was struck, not for the first time, with the thought that Irvine has watched one too many movies and had a great flair for the dramatic.

“To let my eyes stray while I accompany another woman, why, it hurts me that ya would think so little of my manners!”

She rolls her eyes, smile breaking free. “If you were a dog, you’d have left a puddle with your panting.” It’s not a real insult. He often flirts but she’s never seen him actually do more than wink or say a few pointed lines. Certainly not the bachelor his first impression had made her believe.

Angelo raised her head and barked from where she’d been laying, as though insulted by Rinoa’s comparison. Or perhaps defending him. She couldn’t begin to guess really.

“I’m sure our lady meant no offense. After all, you are the finest furry companion.” Irvine said, looking at Rinoa as he gave a pointed wink at her  _ dog _ , of all things. She reaches over and shoves his shoulder, sticking her tongue out at him as he laughs.    
  



	4. Where I Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Okay, so apparently I can't keep a consistent schedule for updates. However! This fic is not, and probably will never, be dead so you can at least expect it will update eventually! I'm trying to kind of push forward, mostly because there's a lot that I'm excited about once we get into the thick of things. BUT, it requires a little bit of background additions for it all to make sense. So I promise, I know where I'm going(for the most part) and there will be lots of interesting bits once we get to the game content. There will be some minor changes and major changes, but hopefully everyone will enjoy them as much as I've enjoyed thinking and writing about them!

 

**Where I Belong** (Chapter 4)

* * *

 

The day their leave time officially starts is probably the most activity she’s seen while at Garden. Galbadia Garden had struck her as quiet during her first few days and had never dissuaded her from that notion. Instructors were very strict about voice level and appropriate behavior, which led to the hallways being devoid of much other than small whispers of passing conversation; no loitering or boisterous activity.

Now, students are grinning and, though their voices are still low, the constant conversations create a low hum in the halls. A few have been reprimanded and left doing push-ups for the fitness instructor for running in the hallways. It seems to her as though most of the students have plans to vacate the premises to fill their days with something more than classes and training.

Not that she blames them.

Rinoa has filled Irvine in as much as she dared about her plans for the week, with a few omissions. As far as he was aware, they were meeting friends she had met through her mother’s family. She included that she was worried about Timber’s occupation and that she planned to get as much information on the current hostility levels in town. She may have let him believe that she was doing so to give the information to her father, instead of telling him that she was part of one of the resistance groups. She wasn’t sure exactly how he might take it if she told him everything.

And she couldn’t do something like that without Zone’s confirmation, anyway. The Owls were not just her secret to tell.

She had packed a smaller bag with clothes and necessities for their stay. She’d picked some comfortable clothes to match with the warming weather of early April; a pair of knee-length tan shorts and a light blue, half-sleeve blouse. Her weapon also went into the bag, just in case. She’d debated it for several hours before relenting that it was better to have it and not need it, than to be without it should the worst happen. Three weeks might not have been much, in the larger scale of things, but she felt she was getting much better with her combat skills.

Irvine met her at the gates, wearing a well-worn pair of jeans and a violet button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a duffle bag thrown across his shoulder and a grin on his face as she and Angelo joined him.

It stuck her that she had never seen him outside of some variation of the Garden uniform. Seeing him now, in normal clothes, made him seem so much more real. Made her admit that, out from under Garden’s thumb, Irvine was more than just a soldier in training. They were teenagers. And maybe, if he had a choice, he’d rather be anywhere other than Garden too.

His laugh interrupted her thoughts as he tousled with Angelo in the grass, his hat resting on his duffle that he’d left to the side. She watches for a few moments until Irvine finally gives Angelo the command to stop. The dog continues to wiggle for a few moments, obviously still excited, but she obeys the command immediately. Irvine takes the chance of reprieve and gets up from the ground, reaching for his hat. Before he can grab it though, Rinoa reaches over and tugs a strand of grass from his hair.

“Might want to straighten your hair, Irvine. Unless you were planning to give off less of a suave cowboy and more rambunctious farm kid vibe.” She teases, holding the green stalk out for him to see.

He reaches up to dust his hair off, removing the hair tie to shake it out before putting it back into its usual style. A glance in her direction for confirmation that he’s all clear, and he’s putting his beloved hat back on his head with a flourish.

“Thanks, Rin. Ya’ ready to get goin’?” He asks as he grabs his bag, tossing it back over his shoulder. She gives him a laugh, calling Angelo over and patting her head when she has returned to her side.

“More than ready!”

He slings an arm over her shoulder, a gesture that she’s grown used to in their new friendship. “Then allow me to escort ya to our ride outta here!”

 

* * *

 

They had to switch trains once to officially be on their way, but pulling up to Timber station has Rinoa bouncing on her feet and eager to get off. She’s happy, excited certainly. But nervous too. She sent an email to Zone and Watts to explain she was coming, and with company. They hadn’t been too happy about it at first, but she assured them that Irvine was trustworthy, at least in regards to the information he had been told. Zone was still skeptical, but said he’d meet them at the station.

She had been extra happy to hear that they were coming just in time for the Spring Festival that Timber still held every year, despite the occupation. She’d been sad at the thought of missing it, but Watts had told her that she would be coming in with the festival still set to go on for a few more days yet. Though she planned to spend time discussing her situation with Zone and the others, setting up new plans and working out ideas for the resistance, she wanted to enjoy the freedom of the festival and all it had to offer.

“Bouncin’ like that isn’t gonna make the train get there faster, ya know.”

Irvine sat in one of the couch seats, feet propped up on the seat ahead of him with his head leaned back and eyes closed. She stuck her tongue out at him just as he peeked open an eye to look at her.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I just can’t sit still!”

The tell-tale ‘ding’ from the comm system sounds out through the cabin, alerting them to the upcoming stop as the train slows. The announcer confirms their location as Rinoa reaches out and tugs her bag from under the seat. Irvine takes his time, stretching and waiting for the train to come to a complete stop before standing. He’s grinning as she frowns at him, reaching with exaggerated slowness for the strap of his bag. He laughs as she swats at his arm and finally relents, grabbing his bag and moving with her to the exit.

She rushes of the platform, eyes searching the small crowd for a familiar face. It takes her moment to recognize Watts waving towards her at the edge of the walkway. She’d been expecting Zone and feels a bit disappointed that he isn’t there.

She grabs Irvine’s hand, dragging him with her through the crowd. Granted, his height means that people move out of the way a lot easier than she’s used to, but she’d still rather avoid getting separated. She lets go once they exit the crowd and practically leaps at Watts, her arms going around him in a fierce hug that the Owl member eagerly returns.

“Princess! It’s good to see you!” Watts says as they let go. She holds his hands in hers, unable to stop grinning.

“Oh, it’s good to see you too! I’ve missed everyone so much!” Her heart swells, a warmth in her chest at reuniting with someone she considered a dear friend. She turns, reaching out with one hand to wrap her arm around Irvine’s and pull him closer.

“Watts, this is Irvine. Irvine, this is my friend Watts. We’re going to be staying with him and Zone, rather than at the Hotel.”

“Good to meet you, sir! Rinoa told us all about you in her emails.” Watts says excitedly, letting go of Rinoa’s hands to hold one of his own out for Irvine to shake. Irvine takes it easily, giving the Timber native a smooth smile.

“Good things I hope.” He jokes, winking at Rinoa and she rolls her eyes.

“Oh, nothing bad, sir. She said only but the best, I’m sure.” Watts replies, ever polite. She’s always wondered if he’s so polite because of how he was raised or if it’s to keep from attracting attention from the soldiers. Still, either reason, it means that Watts has always been someone easy to talk to.

“Is Zone here?” She asks, peeking about to see if the man in question was within eyesight. Watts shakes his head. He gives her a grimace of sympathy before he smiles again.

“No. His stomach was acting up again so he said he’d meet up with us at Base.”

Rinoa sighs. It was common enough that she believes Watts speaks the truth. She’s not sure what causes it, Zone refuses to go to Deling to see a specialist no matter how much she’s tried to nag him about it. Yet in times of stress or when he’s ate something he shouldn’t, Zone always ends up with severe stomach cramps. She hopes it hasn’t gotten worse since she saw him last.

“Base?” Irvine’s voice is inquisitive. Rinoa laughs, nudging him with her elbow and gesturing to Watts with a wave of her hand.

“It’s what they call where we’ll be staying. Zone and Watts live in a remodeled train car.”

Irvine makes a face, and she bites her lip so she won’t laugh. She shakes her head at him and pokes a finger to his chest. “I can see where you’re thoughts are going, and no. It’s perfectly functioning and has multiple rooms. It’s like a portable apartment!”

The gunman still doesn’t look convinced, but shrugs as Watts gestures for them to follow him. “If ya say so.”

They stick close together, small pockets of crowds hanging around here and there. There’s noise and laughter, children running about and between people. There’s small fairy lights strung up on the edges of the tree line and along several shop awnings, though they aren’t yet lit with the sun still high. She feels herself relax. She takes a deep breath, feeling a sense of home that she had never been able to find in the Caraway home since her mother’s passing.

“What’s with all the hustle an’ bustle?” Irvine asks as a kid goes squealing past. Another child chases them, their laughter echoing even after they’ve passed out of sight.

“Oh! I must have forgot to mention it!” Rinoa says, turning and walking backwards for so she can look at him. She smiles, waving in a gesture to encourage him to look around. “It’s Timber’s spring festival this week!”

“Festival?”

“Yessir!” Watts pipes up, glancing over his shoulder as Rinoa turns to face forward again. “Every year the city celebrates. Center of town’s got stands and games, and at night you can release lanterns from the park. Used to have dances and all the families staying out to watch the sunrise, kids chasing fireflies through the trees. Most people tuck in at shortly after sundown nowadays though. Still, there’s lots of fun things to do, sir!”

“Yeah, it’s really fun actually! Maybe after we meet up with Zone and drop off our stuff I can show you around. We could all head to the stalls and play some of the games for a bit.” Rinoa can’t contain her excitement. Irvine lets out a small chuckle hearing her voice her plans but agrees to it without complaint.

“I don’t think I’ve ever actually been ta one. Didn’t leave Garden much, ‘cept to Deling now and again. Sounds fun.”

She grins as Watts takes Irvine’s agreement as unspoken request for more information about Timber. He could almost pass for a tour guide, with the way he points out places of interest and tells the Garden cadet about all of the best stalls and shops. Irvine, for his part, listens and provides easy commentary.

All the while, she soaks up the sounds and sights of Timber. She’s home, even if just for a little while.

* * *

Zone is waiting when they make it to the train the Owls use as their base. Most of the other members are at their homes, but Zone and Watts take turns staying in the refurbished train car; making sure it’s never in one place and can be on the move if needed.

It was where she would have stayed if she had made it out her, that night she was caught in Deling. Zone had promised her a permanent room on the car for her to use if she moved to Timber, free of charge. So long as she was with the Owls, she’d be taken care of like their own.

Maybe she’ll get a chance to take him up on that offer someday.

There’s a room in the back that has a futon and an air mattress for them to use. There’s even a dog bed for Angelo, for which she teases Zone and he just replies that he wanted to make sure their favorite visitor had the best accomodations. Irvine had laughed at that, while Rinoa stuck out her tongue. Zone seemed to relax a bit more once Irvine began to join in the teasing, which made her a little more willing to be the brunt of the joke. He’d obviously been worried about meeting someone from Garden.

She hoped he could see Irvine as more than a soldier in training… just as she had these past few weeks.

They didn’t linger too long, Rinoa being too eager to join the festivities out in town. Angelo, sensing her owners excitement, was equally full of energy. She practically bounced around their feet, small barks to get their attention and her little butt wiggling non-stop.

“Ohhhhh! I don’t know which to do first!” She complained, whining to her friends. Zone ruffled the top of her head, snorting in amusement.

“Maybe we can grab a bite. I’m sure you guys are hungry, yeah?”

“Migh’ be nice, seeing as it is gettin’ late.”

“We could go to Mrs. Renard’s stall, sirs. She’s got a good selection this year.”

“Oh, she does always make really good food!” Rinoa agrees, Irvine and Zone giving nods of agreement as well. Clapping in excitement, she beams at Watts. “Lead the way!”

Following Watts through the crowds is cramped, but not difficult. And Mrs. Renard has an assortment of easy finger foods and kabobs for them all to pick from. She compliments the food generously, glaring at Zone when he refuses to let her pay. Watts sneaks off and comes back with sparklers for them all, which they wave around writing words and playing with the smoke. Irvine grins along with them, and she feels proud to share these happy moments with him.

He steals her sparkler from her hand with a laugh, interrupting her wandering thoughts as he dances out of reach.

“Hey! Give that back!” She jumps, trying to snatch it back only for him to hold it out of her reach. He’s got an extra six inches on her in height and easily plays keep away. Zone and Watts laugh behind her and she grabs onto his arm, trying to tug it down so she can reach.

“Aw, now it wouldn’t be fun if I jus’ gave it back.” He teases, easily escaping her hold and taking a few steps away.

“Don’t you dare! Irvine, I mean it!”

He gives her a mischievous grin, before turning and jogging away from her. She chases after him, Zone cackling behind her as she follows the smoke trail. Irvine’s legs are longer, so he doesn’t have to run to make pace away from her. It also helps that he’s so tall that people move out of his way.

She’s stuck trying to push and run around people.

“Bring that back, you mea— _Oof!_ ”

She collides with someone, head to chest, hard enough that her nose smarts from the contact. She hears a curse, the tone obviously male, as hands catch her to keep their balance.

“RUDE.” Another voice chimes in as Rinoa pushes against the guy she’s run into. The emphasis on the word sounds strange, though Rinoa can’t quite place how.

“Ahhh, ow...” She says, rubbing at her nose. The hands that grabbed her drop as she steps back, wincing in apology. She catches sight of Irvine just over his shoulder and gives pause only long enough to toss the poor guy a grin. Side-stepping around him, she gives a laugh and pats him on his upper arm. “Sorry, handsome. Gotta run! But maybe I’ll give you a proper apology if I see you around!”

The last bit is tossed over her shoulder with a laugh, knowing how her words are likely to be taken. The insinuation would be more embarrassing, if she hadn’t also enjoyed the view enough to even let the thought cross her mind. She doubts they’ll actually run into each other again, but a little flirting never hurt anyone.

She doesn’t hear it if he replies. She’s already racing after the long-haired cadet ahead of her. She cuts around an older couple and a small family, finally nearing Irvine as he swerves into the small park Timber sports in the center of town. He’s just about to the small wooden bridge that passes over the little creek, when she leaps for him in desperation. She gives a small cry as she tackles him, arms grabbing his waist and faced pressed against his back.

Irvine stumbles, losing his balance and suddenly they’re both on the ground face first.

_Splunk._

“Nooooooooo…….” She lets out a whine, pouting at the sight of the little sparkler in the creek bed. It’s flame out and drowning in the tiny current of water.

Irvine gives a laugh as he lifts himself up into a sitting position. “Oops.”

Rinoa stands up and glares down at him, hands on her hips. “You dropped it!” She whines, drawing out the words as though it is the most horrendous thing he could have done.

“Well, ya did trip me.”

“....So… maybe it wasn’t the best plan. But I still caught you!” She replies, happy despite the sad death of her beloved sparkler. It was fun, chasing him around like she was just a kid. And judging by the grin on Irvine’s face, he’d enjoyed it as well. 

“A’right, so you did.” He stands up, putting a hand on her hand and ruffling it up before retrieving his hat, which had fallen precariously close to the little creek. He dusts it off before placing it back on his head and offering her an arm.

“As an apology, how ‘bout I treat ya to a new one?” He offers, and she happily accepts. She twines her arm around his, glad for this bit of normalcy that they can both experience.

“Not just one. It’s not a proper apology unless you buy me a dozen.”

He laughs at her demand but doesn’t argue. Rinoa shoots him a grin as he shakes his head, her heart feeling lighter than it has since she stepped into her father’s office on that botched escape from Deling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got some other familiar faces showing up! To be honest, I wanted there to be more interaction but every time I tried to write it, it felt too forced. So we'll be saving full introductions with the Posse for next time! For those of you who might be curious (or worried), Irvine and Rinoa are not likely to become any sort of romantic couple(sometimes writing is weird, so I won't promise but that's not how I have it planned.). I always figured both of them would be very close, if they had met under different circumstances. They both crave affection and friendship in a similar way, and are both very physical people. I would see Irvine as more of a brother figure, whom she does, and will, feel close enough to that they will share intimacies some people may mistake for romantic but it's just comfort. I, myself, have many friends whom the line sometimes seems blurred for romantic or platonic in terms of the way we act physically towards each other, but the love I feel for them is very different. So if any of you were worried, I hope that helps!


End file.
